Wings of the East
by kaen307
Summary: Two new 6 years students enroll themselves into Hogwarts – something that have not been done for over a thousand of years! Everyone is at buzz about these two foreigners from America. However, behind the cover of exchange students, something darker lies b
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wings of the East

Rating: 16+

Warning: Can't think of any as of yet

Summary: Two new 6 years students enroll themselves into Hogwarts – something that have not been done for over a thousand of years! Everyone is at buzz about these two foreigners from America. However, behind the cover of exchange students, something darker lies beneath it all. Two best friends, two different houses, and a chaotic school year; how will Hogwarts survive?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Letters**

Yin Chen was not a happy girl. In fact, she was very, and highly vexed. Sneering at the letter in hand, she felt like burning the piece of paper.

The participants in the room fidgeted a bit, worried.

Turn around sharply to face the participants, "Let me get this clear," she drawled out slowly, hand still clutched tightly at the letter, "you want me, _me_, to go to this Hogwarts place to help protect some kid?" she stated incredulity.

The participants nodded nervously as sweat began to form at the sight of Yin's darken glare.

"Are you out of your mind!" Yin snapped. "I'm going to be a junior soon! I can't spend my sophomore year learning some useless magic that won't help me in my future! I'm going to get a job in the muggle world! I can't afford to waste such valuable time!"

Everyone flinched at Yin's raising voice.

"The kid is the same age as me for god's sake!" Yin continued her ranting. "He should be able to protect his god damn shelf! And what's more," she sheath out, "reports shown that he is more than capable to keep himself alive until the end of the year," taking a deep breath, Yin shot the participants a firm scowl, "I refuse to accept this mission. And do even think about forcing me! I won't do it!"

With that, Yin walked out of the room with an angry slam at the door.

* * *

Amita raised a brow at the sight of her disgruntled best friend. "What's with you?" she asked the Chinese.

"What's with me?" Yin snorted, "This is what's with me," she held out the letter, shoving it at Amita as if it was a plague.

"Oh?" Amita grinned, "You got one too, huh?"

Yin stared at Amita in mild shock. "Too?" she asked, "don't tell me you got one as well."

"Well," the Indian smiled, "Got one just this morning." Ignoring the upset face Yin made.

"Are you going?" Yin inquired, warily, biting down a groan, "Please don't tell me you are!"

Amita shrugged, "Don't know. But the Elders are considering it."

Yin let out a frustrated moan, "Just wonderful!" she muttered sarcastically. "Just wonderful!" Burying her face in her hands, Yin sighed, "I hate letters."

Amita laughed, "Come on, I thought you would love studying aboard!"

Yin snorted, "Not when it comes to magical schools," she shot back.

Amita grinned, "But it'll be a lot of fun!" she encouraged. "You were always the one who tried to get me to do something like this!"

"Priorities," Yin waved. "And I thought you were the one who would protest against this!"

"Well, it doesn't really matters," Amita shrugged, "it's not really our choice to say if we want to go or not."

Yin glared at the letter, "Not if I have something to say about it!" she muttered underneath her breath.

Amita laughed, "You're hopeless, Yin," dragging her best friend down the halls, "come on, we'll be late for class!"

Yin followed reluctantly; the letter that was in her hand earlier laid forgotten on the floor.

If anyone were to find it, they would have thought it was a joke.

* * *

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_**

_**Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbeldore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, **_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Ms. Chen,**_

_**We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **_

**_Term begins on September 1st. we await your owl no later than July 31st. _**

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall, **_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: New Arrivals**

Yin glared at the small compartment with distaste. She had always hated small places and this was no exception. Glancing at her compartment-mate, Yin stared blankly at the Indian girl before her.

_If I'm going to be bored to tears, mind as well drag someone down with me! _Yin thought smugly.

Amita, however, ignored the intensified glare, and continued to read on with her books.

Not liking the unresponsive reaction, Yin 'hmmfed', and decided to focus all her attention on how to get even later on.

Looking out the window, Yin sighed in irritation. Just how did she get stuck on the train on the first place, again?

_/Flashback/_

_"Hey, Yin," Amita shouted after her best friend when the final bell of the day rang. "I'm so happy that school is over today!" _

_Yin grinned happily. "Of course you're happy. Who wouldn't be when their last period is Biology? Is Mrs. Une scary as usual?"_

_Amita held back a snicker at the mentioning of Mrs. Une. "Yup, just about."_

_Laughingly, the two friends headed for home. _

_However, before Amita and Yin even step a foot out of their school's property, their parents struck._

_"Amita," Mr. Abha started, "you are attending this Hogwarts School next year." _

_"Same with you, Yin," Mrs. Chen added. "We have already taken care of all of the paper works." _

_And with that, both parents ran away before anyone of them could protest. _

_Yin and Amita stood in the dust immobile. Blink, blink. _

_"What just happened?" Yin asked blankly. _

_Amita stared at the empty space in which their parents once was, "I don't really know myself…" _

_/End of Flashback/_

Thus, there they were, in the Hogwarts Express, heading for disaster.

* * *

"Don't you wish your family don't believe in magic?" Yin asked Amita wishfully.

Amita looked up from her book, "I can't really say, I mean we practice it on regular bases."

"We do it almost everyday," Yin muttered, "I always thought my family was pretty logical, despite we can perform some elemental powers."

"You sure took it pretty well," Amita commented.

Yin grinned, looking out the window thoughtfully, "You weren't there when I threw a bit fit and thought my family was crazy. I tried all summer to get them to reconsider!"

"Logic was always your thing, huh?" Amita teased.

Yin's face puffed up indignantly, "Of course! Just because Chinese have a long history and believe in spiritual things and all that crap, doesn't mean I am all into magic. We are in the twenty-first century for god's sake. Magic is a thing of the past; logic is today and the future."

"I was always was big on magic, so I guess I wasn't as shocked or more like reluctant as you," Amita thought out loud. "Must been hard on you."

Yin snorted, "You think?"

* * *

Harry Potter walked down the corridors of Hogwarts Express with exhaustion. Hermione and Ron both have perfect meetings, and almost every compartment is full. Warily, he headed for the last compartment of the train, praying that it was empty.

Opening the door, Harry stepped in.

* * *

Yin and Amita jumped at the sound of the compartment door opening. They weren't expecting anyone to come in.

"Umm..," the intruder asked uncertainly, "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"…sure," Yin nodded slowly, being the first to recover. "Go ahead,"

The boy nodded gratefully, "Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Yin, being the outgoing person that she is, grinned and reach out to shake his hand, "I'm Yin Chen, and this is my best friend Amita Abha. Nice you meet you."

Harry smiled back shyly. "Nice to meet you."

"So, how long have you been at Hogwarts?" Yin questioned, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to gather some information. There was no way she's reading _Hogwarts, a History_; it was so boring!

Harry looked startled at the question. "Are you new?"

Yin nodded.

"But you don't look like First years!" Harry stated.

Yin and Amita exchanged looks.

"First years?" Yin inquired confusingly before brightening up in some short of realization. "Oh! Yea, we are first years" she stated proudly.

Harry looked confused, and in disbelief. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Amita answered.

"Then you can't be first years!" Harry exclaimed, perplexed.

"In China First years are equivalent to sophomore in America, so I guess it's the same in England, right?" Yin reasoned.

Harry looked baffled. "China? America?" he asked, "You're not from around here are you?"

"So? What if we are not?" Yin glared, slightly offended by Harry's tone of voice.

"N-no, that's not what I mean," Harry muttered meekly. "It's just that I never met anyone attending Hogwarts as old as you," he explained. "Most new comers are first years; judging your age, you guys should be six years – same as me."

Amita nodded at the explanation, while Yin shrugged.

"We are from America," Amita explained. "I'm Indian while Yin's Chinese though. We are on an exchange student program."

"It's not like I want to be here," Yin protested, "but my parents didn't really give me much of a choice."

"Why?" Harry questioned, his curiosity was at its peak. _Hermione must be rubbing off of me._

Amita grinned mischievously, "Yin is very logical, so naturally when she received a letter on the request of attending a magical school; she was all but about to burn the thing."

Yin nodded in agreement, joining the play, "But tragic falls, as I discover that my family actually believes that this is a great opportunity to learn western magic, and force me to attend the said magical school." Yin sniffed, "Oh, the pain!"

Harry snickered a bit at the girls' antic. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Yin pouted, "Oh? How would you feel when you discover your life in ruins?"

Harry raised a brow, "That bad?"

Amita nodded solemnly, "She likes her logic a bit too much."

"Well," Harry grinned, "I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts nonetheless once you get there."

Yin grinned, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I'll be the judge of that."

"And I'm sure she'll deny it when she do fall in love with Hogwarts," Amita stated dryly.

Yin glared.

Harry laughed. Somehow, he has a feeling that this year was going to be more exciting than usual.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sorting Hat**

Amita and Yin arrived at the school a bit passes nine. Riding the boat to the castle, Yin shiver slightly at the ghost horses.

"Hey, do you think we'll be in the same house?" Yin questioned.

"I don't know, but I don't like the idea of having someone poke at my head," Amita confessed.

Yin nodded in agreement. After hearing all about Hogwarts from Harry, Yin was really not looking forward toward all the prejudice.

* * *

The hall was a buzz as new and old students fill the Great Hall. Harry sat between his two best friends side with excitement.

"You won't believe this!" he smirked. "But we got two exchange students from America!"

Hermione lean forward. "Really? But that haven't been done for over a thousand of years in Hogwarts' history!"

"Well, we got two now!" Ron grinned, turning toward Harry he asked, "Are they girl or boy?"

"Both of them are girls," Harry confirmed, "I sat with them in the train ride here; they are really nice. At first sight they look really quiet, but they were lots of fun once you get to know them."

Harry smiled at the memory of Yin antic when Amita accuse her of being a baby.

"Look!" Harry suddenly spotted the two girls, "there they are!"

Hermione and Ron crank their neck to see. It wasn't hard to spot the two new students as all the first years were shorted.

* * *

The crowded around them buzzed about, all wondering why there was two girls still standing in line.

Smiling at the student's excitement and confusion, Dumbledore chided his glass. "Welcome back to another year of school. As many of you notice there are still two students unsorted. They are here on an exchange program from America. I hope everyone will treat them well. Now, Ms. Abha will you please step forward."

Amita glanced at Yin nervously. Damn, why did she have to be the one who have to go first?

Yin grinned, and threw her a teasing smirk.

Reluctantly, Amita walked toward Professor McGonagall.

_Um…interesting, an easterner, I see_

Amita gasped slightly. _"Um hi…"_

_So Ms. Abha, you are quiet the intellectual. Ravenclaw would be delighted for your addition…but no…you have too much courage and braveness for the house of Ravens. Hardworking but not vicious…have quiet the mean strike young lady. Slytherin perhaps? No…wait, that's not right…Yes…there is no doubt, you belong in…._

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat bellowed.

Almost immediately, Amita's robe embosses the crest of the lions. Harry and his housemates clapped for their new addition.

Amita walked and sat down by Harry, a bit relieved that at the very least she got placed with someone she knows.

"Ms. Chen." McGonagall called.

Yin grimaced slightly as the attention shifted to her. Sitting down on the stool, Yin await for her faith.

_Hello, another eastern I see,_

_"Hello, Mr. Hat-sir,_ Yin beamed mentally, her confidence and energy bubbling about through her body. _"Are you going to sort me now?"_

_Of course, now let's see…good mind, but not a genius, I doubt you would like to be in Ravenclaw. Not really hardworking, quiet lazy at times, Hufflepuff is not suited for you…brave…but not rash…not Gryffindor is out of the question….alright, I see, you belong in…_

_"SLYTHERIN!" _

Yin grinned, and bounced off the stool, waving a sad 'bye-bye' at Amita and Harry; Yin walked toward the house of snakes, and sat down by Malfoy.

"I thought she was going to be in Gryffindor for sure," Harry muttered, upset.

Amita snorted. "Nah, she wouldn't give up a chance to not be in the snake den."

Ron looks at Amita sharply. "She likes snakes?" he asked.

"It's her zodiac," Amita stated. "Besides, just because she looks nice, doesn't mean a thing. She's evil."

Hermione frowned at the statement, "That's not nice. I'm sure not everyone in Slytherin is evil."

"Mione!" Ron protest, "We are talking about Slytherins! How can they not be evil?"

Hermione glared at Ron, "Ronald!"

"That's right mate," Harry injected. "Yin isn't evil…well, not evil bad that is. I kind of feel bad for her, though."

Amita shrugged, "It doesn't matter, really, Yin makes friends easy. I'm more worry about her causing chaos for the house then anything else."

Harry raised a brow. "Oh?"

Amita nodded solemnly, "Like I said, she's evil. She'll drive her housemate up the wall before she gets bored. Oh, well," Amita grinned, "better them than me."

Somehow, Harry doesn't doubt it that Yin would cause trouble. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Yin talking to a flustered Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Come on, Dragon boy," Yin said, "Just pass the stupid drum-stick!"

"For the last time! My name is DRACO! Not DRAGON BOY!" the blond glared.

Yin waved it off, "Same difference, now pass the drum-stick!" she stated firmly.

"Why you!" Draco puffed, "Do you know who I am?"

"You," Yin jabbed, "are a meanie who won't pass the food."

Blaise snicker slightly at the interaction, before handing over the basket of drum-stick to Yin.

"Thank, Blaise!" Yin grinned, "You're awesome, unlike some stinky dragon here."

Draco flustered indignantly, "I'm not stinky!"

"Sure you're not," Yin snorted, "you're just mean!"

Draco groaned. "Why did I even bother to offer my hand in friendship?"

Yin struggled. "You were stupid?" she inquired helpfully.

Blaise laughed. "I have a feeling that Draco here is going to have white hair by the end of this year."

"Hey!" Yin defended herself, "It's not my fault! He offered his hand first! So," turning toward Draco, "suck it up like a man and deal with it!"

"I don't want to deal with it!" he protested.

"Are you saying that you're not a man then?" Yin smirked slyly.

"YIN!"

The hall stared at the erupted Draco Malfoy.

Amita and Harry traded looks.

Yup, it's going to be an interesting year indeed.

"I hate you," Draco muttered, as hide his face.

Yin and Blaise grinned smugly, "Love you," both of them piped.

And thus, the year took off with a big "YIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**P.S: This story does not take place as the book. I'm just using the 6 year. Anyway Thanx you for checking this story out!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Waking Up and Getting Lost**

Yin doesn't like the schedule that she currently held. She like the stairs a whole lot less as she wander up and down for the fifth time.

Ok, so she's not good with direction. Yin has confident that she will find her class…eventually.

Sighing, she wished that Amita was with her. At the very least, Amita have a better sense of direction than her…ok, that's a lie, Amita is worst than her, but still…that way Yin wouldn't have to wander the halls alone!

Puffing her chest up with indignity, she muttered something about some 'stupid portrait' and how she should just rip it to pieces for not letting her in.

Oh, it's not like the Fat Lady doesn't like her. Oh, no. The Fat Lady likes Yin alright. But rules are rules, and seeing that Yin doesn't have the Gryffindor password, the portrait refuse to open the door for her.

Swearing her bad luck underneath her breath, Yin continued to wander aimlessly around the hallways, all the while glaring at ever stairs she encounters – which is a lot.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was happy that she had woken up early to explore the castle. At least she knows that she won't be late for class…if she finds it before 7:30 that is.

* * *

Amita woke up with a groan. Something's not right. The bed beneath her feels too soft, when did her parents get a new bed for her? And why are there curtains on her window? The last time she checked, she has blinders. Rubbing her eyes, Amita looked around her surrounding with confusion.

Big brown eyes greeted her.

"Ahh!" she yelped. "Yin! Don't do that!"

The eyes blinked. "Yin?" the owner of the orbs questioned. "I'm not Yin."

Amita looked back at the eyes more carefully, her mind agree silently, Yin never enters her room without permission – heck, like Yin can even get into her house! But then who does the eyes belongs to? Bushy hair and a bossy voice…at once Amita narrow her eyes. Nope, not Yin then.

"Sorry," Amita apologized, getting out of bed. "My mistake, Hermione, is it?"

Hermione nodded. "I take that your friend wakes you up in the morning." She deducted.

Amita snorted, "As if! I'm lucky if she is even up when I go get her for school."

Hermione raised a brow.

"She almost always late or overslept," Amita grins. "Only on rare occasions is she on time. And even rarer being earlier than necessary."

Hermione nod understandingly. "I know how it is. That's how Ron and Harry are, being late that is. I don't think they will ever be on time or earlier."

Amita smirked. "I don't doubt it."

Both girls exchange giggles. It seems like they would get along just fine.

Walking out the common room, Amita decided to see if her friend is awake. Just as she exist the portrait door with Hermione, Ron, and Harry, the Fat Lady called out to her. "Ms. Abha, your friend Ms. Chen was looking for you."

Amita halted. "Really?"

"Yes, unfortunately she does not have the password," the Lady confirmed.

"Where is she now?" Amita was almost afraid to ask.

"Wandering the hall I suppose," came the reply.

Amita groan. Her worst fear came true.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked worriedly.

Snapping her head at Harry, Amita stated in a dull tone, "Yin couldn't find her own room even if she has a map!"

Hermione gasped. "Oh, that's horrible! Do you mean to tell us that she's lost?"

Amita nodded solemnly. "Seems like it,"

"But this is Hogwarts!" Ron protested.

Hermione snorted, "Exactly Ronald, Hogwarts stairs moves!"

The four friends exchange a look of horrors before nodding to each other.

"Let's find her before class starts," Harry said.

The friends spread out.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Teachers and Classes**

Meanwhile, Yin continued her futile search for her classroom.

_Potion class, by all logic should be in the upper parts of the castle,_ thought the Chinese, _After all, science classes are always on the top floor so the smoke can evacuate the building more effectively. _Nodding her head at her marvelous deduction, Yin waited for the next stair to move.

Such conclusion…no wonder the hat had wanted to sort her into Ravenclaw. Unfortunately, her deduction was incorrect. Oh, well, the hat always knows the best…

So thus, Yin continued on with her wandering. Not a clue or a sight on where and how to get to her destination.

It was then, when Yin was about to once again step on to one of the horrible stairs did she saw help.

A dark figure glided down the hall, his cloak fluttered and whips about. Yin stared in wonders. She wished her Chinese cloak could flutter about like that.

The figure halted at the sight of Yin. "What are you doing, wandering the halls?" the figure snapped.

Yin blinked. Inwardly she was shocked. Never had a teacher disliked her outright. Bowing politely, as she will so often drill by her family, she answered the mean teacher, "I'm lost sir. I can't find the potion room…"

The teacher frowned a bit, but didn't comment. Noting the green and sliver upon Yin's robes, one Potion Master, Snape sighed softly. "Well, then," he said warily, feeling a headache forming just at the thought of teaching these brats. "Come with me."

Yin blinked yet again. The man's behavior puzzles her. One minutes it looks like he was about to bit her head off, then next he was offering help…not in a nice way, mind you, but it was help nonetheless.

Not wanting to get on the man's bad side anymore than she might have already had, Yin protested in a meek way, having years of experience with teachers – the meeker she acts, the more they will feel compel to help, "I don't mean to be a bother, sir."

Snape bit back a snort, all the while thinking, _This girl won't last a week in Slytherin…_, "No bother," he grunted, "I can't loose one of my own students on the first day of school, now can I?"

Yin's eyes widen in recognition; it was the head of her house. Nodding, Yin followed. _Now if what Dragon Boy said is true, potion class would be a breeze…

* * *

_

The four Gryffindors all gathered in the great halls, one panicky, two flustered, and the last calm.

"No luck, mate," Ron panted heavily as he was forced by Hermione to run around the halls like a maniac.

Hermione shook her head sadly; she too panted heavily.

"Maybe she found her class?" Harry suggested hopefully.

Amita, however – after many minutes of revaluating the situation at hand, just shrugged. Knowing her friend, Yin should be fine – even if it means to drag some poor soul down into helping her to find the way, Yin could be pretty forceful when lost.

"I'm sure, she must have," Amita grinned. "Besides, even if she didn't, it's just matter of time that she find her way back to her dorm."

The Golden trio stared at Amita in shock. Doesn't Amita care that her friend is lost?

And that's how one Draco Malfoy found the four Gryffindors – three which mouths hung open in disbelief.

"Well, well, well," Draco drawled out to the stone stiff Gryffindors, "What do we have here? What's the matter, Potter? Finally found out that you are not as well liked as you thought?"

Ron snapped out of his shock state and growled at Draco. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing that concerns you, weasel," Draco sneered.

Ron turned a dark shade of red. Opening his mouth, he tried to respond.

However, before he could come up with an insult, Amita interrupted the red-head.

"Have you seen Yin?" she asked the blonde blankly.

Draco blinked. Ok…that was not what he had expected. Unsure how to handle the impassive girl, he shook his head, "No, why?"

"She's lost!" Hermione injected, momentarily forgetting that Malfoy was an enemy.

Draco raises a brow, "Lost?"

"Seems like it…" Amita sighed. "If you see her, tell her that I was looking for her," she ordered Draco off-handily.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "And why would she want to speak with you, Gryffin-dorks?"

Amita shrugged, "I suppose it's the same reason she calls you 'Dragon Boy',"

Draco flushed a pink.

Harry and Ron snickered softly behind Amita. Hermione scowled them lightly, but couldn't hide her mirth.

Not knowing what else to say, Draco turns to leave, departing with an angry 'humph'.

Behind the departing figure, "That was brilliant!" Ron grinned at Amita in awe of her witty insults. (But then again, anyone who could tell Malfoy to 'soff off', not matter direct or indirect was a hero of his.)

Amita smirked, "Well, now we know Yin is good for something," she teased.

Harry laughed. "I suppose."

"Come on let's get to class," Amita suggest. "I'm sure that 'Dragon Boy' would look for Yin for us."

The trio nodded uncertainly.

Walking toward the dungeons, "We have double potion first," Hermione stated matter-a-factly to Amita.

"Great," Ron groaned after them. "Snape first thing in the morning."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Potion and Mishaps**

Draco wasn't worried. No really, he wasn't. Why should he be worried about some annoying Chinese girl being lost? Heck, the said annoying girl was the one who damned him with such an awful nickname. So, in conclusion, there is no real reason to be worried about the girl. Nope, not one bit.

"Then why are you stabbing your breakfast?" Blaise asked questioningly.

Damn, did he rant out loud?

"Yes, you did," the Slytherin answered, amused.

At this, Draco glared pointy at Blaise.

Blaise just smiled back without much of a flinch.

Sighing, Draco concluded that he was cursed. "Shouldn't we be going to our class now?" he tried to change the topic as he stood up and grabs his books.

Blaise shrugged, "Aren't you worried about Yin?" he asked, but followed the blonde nevertheless.

Draco threw Blaise a glare, "No, she's a Slytherin; she'll find a way out of her own troubles."

The brunet glanced at his friend thoughtfully, clearly heard the unmistaken worry tone that the blonde carries. However, Blaise didn't comment, knowing full well that Draco would deny it, and maybe bite his head off. Sighing to himself, Blaise made a mental note to keep an outlook for Yin.

* * *

The walk to potion class was not a very long one for Yin and Professor. Although she was utterly confused by the illogic of things, Yin made no complains.

Following the Professor in front of her, venturing deeper into the dungeons, Yin shivered at the draft. Suddenly, she has a bad feeling about the class.

The potion room was divided evenly between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. It was almost as if there was an unwritten rule; the right solely belongs to the Lions, and the left solely belongs to the Snakes. No one needs to tell the students twice; Slytherins and Gryffindors just do not mix.

As Yin walked in the class along side with her Professor, all eyes were clearly set upon her.

_Who?_ Everyone thought, _would be brave enough to enter the class with horrid Professor Snape at the same time? Not before or after him?_

Unaware or perhaps just too lost in her own confusion, Yin failed to note the eyes. In fact, she failed to note that she had now happily arrived in her class, and continued to follow Snape up to his desk. Said the Professor was slightly annoyed was not a lie.

Hissing lowly at the idiotic girl, Snape ushered Yin off to a seat, not caring where, just as long as she was out of his hair.

The poor girl; confused as always. Yin sat down on the right of the classroom.

Sitting down, Yin glared at the Professor for a good second before turning her attention to the boy who share the desk with her.

Studying the boy curiously, Yin sticks out her hand in greetings.

"Ni hao (hello)," she beamed happily, "I'm Yin."

The poor boy sweated a little, not giving her an answer or hand.

Yin frowned. _How rude!_ She doesn't understand why the boy is so nervous, nor why does he ignore her. She was only trying to be nice.

The boy fidgeted anxiously under Yin's intensive stare.

"Ms. Chen!" Snape snapped. "What are you doing?"

Yin turned her head facing her teacher, and raised a brow. "I'm…err…just introducing myself," she answered uncertainly. Why is her teacher yelling at her? She hasn't done anything wrong…yet…

Snape frowned. "And do tell, why are you introducing yourself?"

Yin's brow rose higher, "Um…because it's manner?"

Unsure how to take the reply, Snape glared at the boy next to Yin as if it was his fault. "5 points from Gryffindor for having bad manners. Clearly Ms. Chen here is trying to greet you which you ignored. 5 points to Slytherin for being the role model for the younger students," he sneered.

The boy cowered as the Slytherins snickered and throwing admired glance at Yin – which she missed as she too, was busy glaring at Snape along with the Gryffindors at the unfair display of favoritism.

"Professor!" she began, "I don't think -"

"Yin! You made it!" a voice called out, cutting Yin off her protest, and was promptly glomped by Amita. "Thought you were lost."

Yin glared at the weight upon her and hissed, "I got to my class without a map, didn't I?"

Amita smirked in response, "And pray tell who is the poor soul you damned into helping you?"

Yin hissed. "I didn't damn anyone."

"Oh?" Amita inquired.

"Oh," Yin confirmed.

"I hate to break this…conversation, however," Draco interrupted, "just so you know, Professor Snape would like to say something." A smirk was firmly upon his face, knowing full well that his Godfather was not happy with the interaction between the Chinese and the Gryffindor. However, underneath it all, Draco was also displeased that Yin was even associating herself with the Lions. Oh well, more entertainment for him.

Both girls turned to find an angry potion master looming above them.

"Uhhh…right," Yin smile sheepishly. "Sorry, Professor."

Snape choose to ignore the black-haired girl. "5 points each from Gryffindor," he barked out instead, "for being late!"

Harry and Ron glared at Snape while Hermione and Amita sulked.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Snape snapped when the said Gryffindors did not scamper to their seats, "Sit down!"

Turning to Yin, he glared, "Ms. Chen, you are new here, so I will excuse you this time, however, understand that you are to sit on the left side of the room."

"Why? Is it some kind of seating arrangement?" Yin asked, still not fully gotten over her anger.

"The left side, Ms. Chen," Snape growled, staring down at the girl.

Deciding that it was not worth the trouble, Yin nodded curtly, and got up from her seat and sat next to Draco.

"You shouldn't get on his bad side, Yin," Draco warned, "You're going to hear it later."

Yin glared, but didn't comment.

* * *

Potion, Amita declared, was a long and boring class. It was the most horrific experience she ever had in her life. Perhaps it was due to the constant criticism that her house had received from the teacher, or perhaps it was because the lack of instructions that was given to them. Either way, it had nothing to do with her hatred for the class.

Glancing at Yin, she envy the Chinese girl's ability to mix and slice whatever it was needed to be incised.

Yes…that's right, the sad truth and reason behind why Amita hated the class lies solely on her horrible cooking skill.

What? You don't believe it? What does cooking and potion have to do with each other? Why everything of course! Cooking is like making potion. Just a dash of ingredient here and there, with the right temperature, on the right time…everything is good to go. However, for Amita it seems, there is just never the right amount of ingredients - and even if there is, who would want to touch such slimly, and ill-looking ingredients? (Ewww…is that a tentacle! And is that thing still moving!), and it was never the right temperature…or the right time…

Amita hates it…and it seems like her cauldron agrees with her as it bubble in an ugly yellow.

"Amita! Phsss!" Yin hissed at her.

Amita turned toward Yin. "What?" she whispered.

"Don't do that!" Yin whispered back franticly, "Don't do it!"

"Do what?" Amita glared as she dropped in the porcupine quills.

"That!" Yin's eyes widen. "That!" she shouted. Yin's voice rang throughout the classroom.

Everyone's head snapped to see what's going on.

"What's going on?" Snape snapped, also turned his attention toward the two.

Purple smoke erupted from Amita's cauldron in response to Snape's question.

Yin whimpered. "You weren't supposed to add them before the frog's legs!" she wailed.

Two words popped into Amita's mind: _Oh shit…_

It's just two quills, surely it can't be that bad…right….right!

The smoke continued, and soon it covered the room in its thickness.

"Yin?" Amita shouted out, "Help!"

A hiss came in response.

Amita frozen. _What was that? _

Another hiss…something wrapped around Amita's legs…

"Yin?" she sought out meekly. _Please tell me there is no such ingredient as live creatures in here…_

"Yin…?"

The smoke began to clear…

Amita closed her eyes tightly, afraid to open them. Something is on here and it's alive!

* * *

Hermione was curious about the two new transfers. But then again, Hermione is curious about everything there is needed to be curious about in the world. However, what came off as the most curious thing to Hermione at the moment was, how could these two girls be friends yet gets sorted to the opposing team? Even without being sorted, surely with their given personality, the two girls would have been rivals if not enemies.

Yet, she supposed it would make sense for the two girls to be friends. After all, she hasn't seen the Gryffindor courage from Amita yet, and neither did she see any sly, evil cunningness from Yin yet. But still…it's unusual for transfers to Hogwarts. It was something that hasn't been done for thousands of years – well according to Hogwarts; A History anyway.

So naturally, the two girls draw her attention.

Amita, she conclude, was more suitable for Slytherin for her sharp tongue. Her indifferent and uncaring attitude about Yin being lost and the subdued insult to Malfoy in the Great Hall was some of the evidence as of why she should have been in Slytherin. There is something about that girl, and Hermione was sure of it.

Yin, on the other hand, is someone she haven't quiet figure out yet. From her interaction with Draco and Blaise, she was more of a friendly sort. Cheerful and childish, Hermione deducted. In addition, Yin seems rather meek…Hufulpuff perhaps?

The very thought almost brought a snicker from Harry. Despite what Harry and Amita had told – ensure, about Yin…Hermione just couldn't see the girl hurt a fly.

Shaking her head from all the thoughts, Hermione tried to concentrate on her potion. From the coroner of her eyes, she can clearly see Amita all but stab at her ingredient. Something tells her that she will not like the end result of whatever Amita is trying to make.

"Amita! Phsss!" Hermione heard Yin hissed at Amita.

"What?" Amita asked.

"Don't do that!" Yin's whispers became frantic, Hermione noted, "Don't do it!"

"Do what?" Amita glared as she dropped in the porcupine quills.

Hermione frowned, she was sure the instruction said to add the quills after the frog legs…and seeing that Amita have yet to touch the legs…

_Oh, bloody hell! _Hermione cussed as smoke rapidly spilled from Amita's cauldron and filling the room.

Something bad is to happen…something really, really, bad.

* * *

As the smoke slowly fades away, no one moved a muscle. Harry, being the first to escape the situation, looked around in confusion.

_Is it due to the affect of the potion disaster?_ Harry thought, moving his hands to test his theory. _Nope, works just fine. But what had caused everyone to frozen in shock? _

Looking around, Harry feels his color draining from his face.

_Oh, wait is that a giant snake that's hanging off of Amita? _Pinch _Ouch! That hurts! Nope…not a dream then…there is a giant snake hanging off of Amita._

"Amita!" Harry shouted, "Don't move!"

Amita stood stiff. _As if I could!_

Moving ever so carefully toward Amita, Harry hissed out in Patasomoulth, **Let her go. Do not harm her. **

The snake cocked its head at Harry. **Um…are you speaking in snake-tongue? **It asked curiously.

**Yes, I am speaking in your tongue. Can you not harm the girl you wrapped yourself around? **

The snake shifted a bit. **I wouldn't hurt Amita here. Why would I? **

**You know her name!** Harry's eyes widen. **Don't tell me you're…**

However by this time, Amita began to whimper underneath. "Harry! Get it off of me, not talk to it!" she all but sobbed.

The snake turned toward Amita. _"Oh, shut up, Amita! Quit being a being a baby! You have seen me like this ton of time and you're still not use to it?"_ The snake snapped, annoyed.

Now, everyone definitely stood stiff.

"Harry…did that snake just speak in English?" Ron asked nervously.

Harry nodded uncertainly. "Yin?" he asked, trying to confirm his idea of as of who the snake really is.

The snake snorted. _"Who else?" _

"YIN!" Amita erupted at this point, in the utmost panic. "Get off! You know I dislike snakes!"

And with that, everyone erupted in screams and chaos.

"_Ok, I take it's not the brightest thing for a girl who just turned into a snake to speak out like this…"_

"You think?" Amita said dryly.

Yin grunted, _"That's the least of our worries…Professor over there look like he's about to blow!"_ Yin bobbed her head at the Professor.

And indeed, the Potion Master is about to kill someone.

Poor souls…no one seems to notice the dangerously and rapidly reddening Professor…

Let's just pray that's the said Professor don't kill one of his students cough-Amita-cough.

"You don't think he's blaming me do you?" Amita whispered to the snake resting on her neck.

Behind her, an eye gleaming, dark crackling Professor advance Amita.

_"Word of advice,"_ Yin stated seriously, _"Run for it!" _

Amita did just that. "AHHHH!"

The angry Professor pursued all the while shouting "100 points from Gryffindor!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and thanx for the continual reading of this (crappy) story. Don't worry, danger is looming ahead, and naturally the girls will be in and front of the action! let the mystery roll! (Oh and there will be lots of humor in this story too!) **

**Chapter 6: Stole-away **

Amita is a level-headed person. She never do anything without thinking…although there was that one time when she got excited and constantly shout out the wrong answer to her team during that one competition, or when that time when she chased after Yin in a fit of rage only to slip on the ice on the ground…or when that time…ahem as I was saying, Amita is a level-headed person.

So then why is she hiding under the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall?

Good question…and like always we have a good answer for that question.

Amita, the level-headed person, who almost never do anything without thinking, is currently under the table, hiding from one very pissed Potion Master.

It was a good idea too, for you see, we do not often see our Potion Master in such anger, unless you last name is "Potter" that is. (Or perhaps "Longbottom", but it is only in potion class…anyway)

Now, our little Amita here is in some deep trouble.

But surely not Amita! Why she is an angel! She will never cause any trouble for any teachers!

Too bad for her (and great entertainment for us), it is true. Amita is in trouble. She was in trouble with Snape the moment the hat had called out "Gryffindor." And even more so when she blow up her cauldron in potion class.

Now, under the table, she just hopes that the storm would just pass.

Um…that's weird, where's that snake that was with her? You know the big white one? You didn't see it either? Oh, dear, this can't be good.

Why? Well, you see, that snake is no ordinary snake. It's a girl. No really, I'm not making this up!

That snake was once a (annoying) girl name Yin. She was the result of an unfortunate potion mishap. (What a troublesome girl! Now it seems like she is missing, too!)

However, Amita seems unaware that her once human friend was missing; her main concern in mind would be on the angry Snape. Unfortunately, it seems like the slimy old bat had found the cowering Amita…and advancing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Yin, who had decided to explore Hogwarts, slithered happily about up and down the halls. Always one to be adventurous and lack patience, Yin was a walking – or in this case, slithering disaster. It was this very disaster did Yin fell prey to one pet-loving Hagrid.

Hagrid took one look at the beautiful white snake, and fell in love. With a grab and a jerk, Hagrid lifted the snake as if was nothing, and took off.

Poor, Yin, not matter how she tried; desperately trying to get away, there was no escape from the loving giant. Thus, hauled she was, onto Hagrid's hunt.

Yin glared as much as a snake would and hissed angrily at the loving giant. If Hagrid wasn't one of the Hogwarts staff members, and if Yin was not ordered not to harm anyone, Yin would have bitten Hagrid by now.

_It was all Amita's fault_, Yin concluded. _If it wasn't for god knows what she put into that potion, it wouldn't have turn out like this. Now I can't change back until the effect wears off…_

Thus, poor Yin, unable to return to her original form, was stuck in a rather sticky situation.

**Chapter 7: The Five Wonders**

Oliver Wood stood at the Quidditch field in content. It had been awhile since he had last seen Hogwarts.

Smiling softly at the memories, Oliver was glad to be standing on a familiar ground.

_Perhaps teaching children how to fly wasn't such a bad idea_, he thought, _It's not like we can play professional Quidditch in such a dark time…with you-know-who returning and all…_

Nodding in agreement at his own musings, Oliver smirked slightly at the two identical red-heads next to him. It seems like trouble is heading for Hogwarts in the least expecting form.

When Professor Dumbledore had asked Oliver to help Madame Hooch out in instructing her flying class, Oliver wasn't sure if he should accept the offer or not. Even though all Quidditch games were put on hold, Oliver had hoped that everything would work out in the end.

However that was not so, with the news of the Dark Lord's return, everyone in the wizard world was on edge. The tension did not dissolve and only intensified after several Death Eaters' attacks, especially after the Championship, and the news about the TriWizard Tournament. After that, everything fell apart; with or without the Ministry's insurance that everything was fine. No one was foolish enough to believe or have any confident in the Ministry.

Yet Wood wasn't sure what to do after that. Quidditch was his life.

So, after a few days of considering Professor Dumbledore's offer, Wood decided that he would accept. The games wasn't about to get reschedule; they are canceled. Quidditch will have to wait.

So imagine his surprise when he found himself greeted by redheads on his way to the Headmaster's tower a few days before school starts. Apparently, almost the whole Weasely's family was invited as well; Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George, to precise.

It seems that the Headmaster thought Hogwarts needed some loudness. Bill hired to place some advance charms and shield upon the school Quidditch field, while Charlie was hired as an assistant for Hagrid. As for Fred and George? As far as Wood had heard, Dumbledore missed them; too quiet he said.

Oliver didn't know if he should laugh or gawk at that response.

Nevertheless, there they were; all five of them back in Hogwarts.

Oliver grinned slightly at his thoughts. It was good to be back regardless.

Meanwhile Hagrid was happily carrying one snake off to his hut. As he passed the Quidditch filed, Hagrid spotted three unusual people lingering about. Being the school Gate Keeper that he is, Hagrid narrowed his eyes and walked toward the figures. It was a dark time, and Hagrid was suspicious; he has a school to protect!

"Aye! Who 're ye!" Hagrid shouted to the intruders. "Do ye h've permission to be here?"

The said intruders turned toward the half-giant.

"Hagrid! Mate, how are you?" Charlie was the first to greet the advancing giant.

"Charlie?"

"Yup! Bet you were surprised weren't you?" the Dragon tamer grinned ear to ear.

Hagrid stared, astonished. "What 're ye doing here?"

"Well," Fred or is it George, grinned mischievously. "We were invited by,"

His mirror image cut in, "Bumbledore dearest, and"

"He asked us to decorate Hogwarts,"

"Yes, decorate and lighten up the gloomy place,"

"And who were we to say no, so,"

"So, we packed our bags,"

"Grabbed some things,"

"And came right on over."

Hagrid nodded uncertainly at the twins, unable to fully keep up with them. "Well, it's good to see ye," Hagrid beamed nonetheless.

"Say Hagrid," Fred peaked over the giant's hands, "What do you have over there?"

Hagrid followed Fred's stared and found himself looking at Yin. "This?" he trusted his hand toward the gathering group. "I found her slithering around. Isn't she a beauty?"

In his large hands rested a very unhappy snake.

**Chapter 8: Oliver Poisoned!**

Yin hissed darkly at the curious eyes above her. She did not like the looks, nope not one bit. And with good reasons too; no one would like those looks from two devil red-heads.

"Hey, Hagrid," one of the devil called out to Yin's jailer, "She doesn't seem very happy."

Yin shifted her head toward the speaker and snapped her jaw at the bit-too-close-demon.

George fell back. "Whoa!"

Yin "humphed" and turned her head haughtily away from the fallen prankster as if she was saying, "serve you right!" and "nyahh!"

The group blinked.

"Well…" Bill said slowly, "I think George just had been had…"

Charlie grinned. "Yea, it seem like so."

Everyone burst out laughter.

Fred smirked, "I think I just might like this snake!"

"Yup," Oliver agreed, "She seem like fun," he cooed at Yin.

Yin glared in offense. _Who the hell does he think he is cooing at? I'm not a little kid! Damn it!_

However, no one seems to notice Yin's annoyance, and thus, Oliver continued to advance. Taking hold of the snake – with Hagrid's permission of course - Oliver lifted Yin to pet her on the head.

Say the snake-girl was thoroughly pissed was not an understatement. Wanting to get away from, as Yin had now dubbed the group "buffoons", Yin once again snap her jaw in warning…

Unfortunately, at the same time, George who now had gotten up from his fall, wanted to get back at the snake, reached to grab Yin, resulting Yin's fang to actually sink into Oliver's tanned skin.

One second…two second…

"AAAHHHHH!"

Oliver Wood, Quidditch champion, sport-fanatic, and soon-to-be-co- flying-instructor had been bitten…you heard this first from me, the Narrator.

And if you would just step into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, you can hear the distant calls for help.

Harry raised his brow in inquiry. "Hey, Ron did you hear that?"

"What mate?"

"I don't know, but I could have sworn I heard your brothers calling for help," our black haired hero replied.

Ron shook his head, "Nope, although I thought I heard something about Oliver been bitten by a snake."

The two boys shrugged and shook their heads. Some things are just unexplainable. After all, why would Ron's brothers be at Hogwarts? Why would Oliver be at Hogwarts? And why in the world would Oliver be bitten by a snake? There is no snake in Hogwarts. And more so, Oliver would never be near one in the first place.

Walking away, the boys believed that they were just imaging things, and blamed it all on their increasingly large amount of homework.

Unknown to them…Oliver was halted to the Hospital Wing…with Yin still firmly attached to him.

**Chapter 9: When You Die, You See Naked Girls**

Amita sulked angrily after her encounter with Professor Snape. She swears the guy was like a stalker. No matter where she hides, he was never too far behind.

Amita sighed. It's not fair! It's not like it's her fault that she was bad with cooking. Who could have thought that a simple and small mistake could have such a disastrous result? And to make the matter worst, that stalker-of-a-teacher had gave her detention. DETENTION! Why Amita never, ever gotten a detention before! Oh, the rotten luck.

Now, walking toward the Hospital Wing, Amita was supposed to pick up some list for the batty Professor.

Amita had just entered the room when she was almost flattened by a stamped of red.

"W-w-what?" she spluttered as she fell against the door.

One of the red-headed blurs stopped at Amita's question.

"Oh!" it gasped, "I'm sorry."

Amita looked up; in place of the blur, it was a boy…no man.

The man was tall, Amita gulped, and towered the tiny girl as if she was nothing.

"Here, are you ok?" the man reached out his hand to help Amita to stand up.

Amita nodded wordlessly.

Scratching his head sheepishly, the red-head tried to explain his rudeness. "I'm Bill by the way. I'm sorry if my brothers and I knocked into you. We were in a hurry you see here," Bill gestured at the stiff tanned boy, "our friend Oliver got bitten by a snake and now he had blacked out and well…"

Amita peaked over Bill's towering body to see want the man was indication.

A flash of silver caught her eyes.

"YIN!"

And indeed it was Yin…still firmly attached to the poor blacked out boy.

"What are you doing!" Amita screeched.

The group of red watched fascinated as the white snake show signs of acknowledgement toward the dark skinned girl.

Slowly, after wiggling her white little head slightly, Yin extracted her fangs and hissed darkly.

Amita waited patently for the reply, eyes scowling Yin all the way. "Well?"

"_Well… you ssssee Amita,"_Yin giggled anxiously as much as a snake would, _"I was exploring the groundssss…and and, this giant person came out of nowhere and and he grab me, and then next thing I knew I wassss being carried away." _Yin ranted nervously, _"Then these people,"_ at this Yin shifted her head to gesture at the stunned and shocked family of red-heads, _"came over and tried to pick on me…I tried to make them sssstop with warning bitessss but this idiot-," _

In the background George Weasley came be heard as he gave out an undignified "Hey!"

"_He came and tried to grab me and it causssed me to crasssh into the guy on the bed…and my fangssss accidentally really went in!" _

Amita sighed…great just what she needed… "So?" Amita rubbed her temple as a headache began to form. "Is he going to be ok?"

"_Well…now would be a bad time to tell you that,"_ Yin smiled awkwardly, _"I am poisonous…right…"_

"YOU ARE WHAT!"

The Weasley who was overly concerned of Oliver condition, put aside their shock of a talking snake, jumped toward Yin each went for an attempt to grab Yin.

It was Bill who got the snake.

Yin at this moment and time hisses loudly and aggressively. _"You're hurting me!" _

The oldest Weasley brother said nothing for a full minute before looking into Yin's eyes and asks calmly, "Can you help save our friend? Is there a cure?"

Yin nodded slowly. _"The poison won't activate for another 35 minutes. You have more than enough time to milk me by then." _

"How does that help?" Charlie questioned.

"_My poisssson is curable only by my venom…well part of my venom," _Yin explained. _"All you needed to do is to issssolate the ssssilver tonic from actual grey poisssson everything will be A-ok!"_

Amita stared at the snake before her in disbelief. "And how do you suppose we separate them?"

"_One word: denssssity,"_

"Density? What's that?" Fred inquired, thoroughly confused. He had never heard of such thing.

"Density," Amita answered, "mass over volume. The amount of mass per volume."

Yin bobbled her head in agreement. _"Use denssssity and you can sssseparate my venom."_

"Uh?" George looked at his brothers, "Did any of you understand that?"

Four heads shook in response.

"I thought so,"

"So how as it we suppose to remove the tonic and venom again?" Bill asked.

Yin sighed. Yup, all idiots.

Amita opened her mouth again to try to explain when she suddenly stop, "Wait, Yin, if it's by density how come your silver and grey are together?"

"_There are ssssubsssstancesss that are in my venom to prevent the silver and grey to separate. In H2O however, the ssssubssstancesss get disssovle and letting the difference in density of my silver and grey to divide evenly. It's just how it is with my poison." _

Amita nodded understandingly. "I see." And without another moment of hesitation, Amita grabbed Yin roughly, slamming Yin's jaw down at an empty jar and milked her.

Yin struggled a bit before purring.

After the jar was filled with Yin's venom, Amita added water…

Just as Yin had said, the difference in density, the two substances began to separate.

Slowly, Yin filtered out the tonic and tried to feed Oliver; however, the unconscious boy refuses to accept the antidote.

Frustrated Amita glared at the cowering Yin. "Now what? He won't drink it down!"

Yin slivered onto Oliver's shoulder where she had bit him and sighed in defeat, _"I was hoping it won't come to this…" _

"Come to what?" Charlie questioned.

"_Amita," _Yin called to the Indian girl, _"Dip my fangs into the antidote, I will have to inject it right into the wound. Not only will it cure this guy faster, but it will help him recover better." _

Amita nodded and did what Yin had instructed.

Slowly, Yin dipped her fangs into the antidote, fully absorbing the tonic to the tips of her pointy little fangs, Yin advanced the wound carefully.

Softly she sank her coated fangs into the punctured holes, and let the antidote flow.

Oliver was in a deep pit of black when he felt something warm running through his blood. It first started out in his left shoulder before spreading out into his whole body. Soon, the black faded away as all senses came back to him.

Oliver opened his eyes sluggishly. Something heavy was on top of him.

Grunting, Oliver force himself to wake fully.

Big brown eyes blinked at him.

"Hello?" he coughed out roughly.

Taking a good look at the warm thing/person on top of him, Oliver found himself staring at an orientated girl; clearly Asian with dark hair and all. However, it wasn't until Oliver sat up did he realize something really wrong with the girl.

Suddenly, Oliver wonders if he had died and gone to heaven.

The girl was….naked!

Yin was not angry. No, she wasn't. Yin was a lot of things: happy, sad, cheerful, annoying, funny, confident, vexed, and the list goes on. But never, NEVER, was she angry; no, not once.

However, with such a circumstance, Yin had decided to make an acceptance.

Fuming, Yin stalled off from the Hospital Wing, glaring and threatening everyone and anyone in sight.

Sure, she had slapped the poor Oliver Wood pretty hard. You hardly can blame her. The boy had seen her naked. And truthfully, if Yin had it her way, she would have thrown that table at the poor boy too if Amita hadn't stop her.

Oh, and don't forget the Weasley brothers. They too did not fair well against Yin's anger and humiliation. All five of those red-heads sported a large bump on their head as well.

Now, still angry, extremely pissed, Yin stormed through the hallways of Hogwarts.

Never aware that…something dark is coming her way…


	4. Chapter 4

**LOL, well I'm glad that you like Amita and Yin. Yes, they are some thing, aren't' they? Now, it's time to find out why the girls are sorted into the houses that they are in and to prove Hermione that you could never judge a book by it's cover…or it's summary!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Of Brooms and Flying**

Oliver Wood had never thought a girl could slap so hard. Not that he ever gotten slap by a girl mind you; however, it was just…well, blimey! Rubbing his sore cheek, Oliver made a mental note to never cross that Asian girl…err… Yin, whoever she was, again.

Walking down the halls of Hogwarts, Oliver slowly made his way out to the Quidditch field, ready for his first class of the day. Not knowing that the lesson would be with the famous Gryfindors and Slytherins; the monstrosity of an idea was proposed by Dumbledore…

* * *

Yin glared at Amita as hard as she could. It's getting pretty annoying when your best friend is silently laughing and mocking you for the incident that you wanted to forget. It's not like Amita's doing it one purpose; if it were Amita in the same situation, Yin would laugh too… Yin knows that, however it's not Amita who had to withstand the humiliation of being seen naked by some weirdo…and because of this little fact, it certainly doesn't mean Yin will have to like being laughed at.

Groaning, Yin focuses all her energy onto the stupid broom underneath her. Somewhere in the far back of her mind, Yin wished that she would make the broom raise and chase Amita around the big field.

Flying lessons…could you imagine that? On a broom no less. Yin had to stifle many snorts and snickers after hearing about the class. It was ridiculous.

However, ridiculous or not, here she was, in the field with Amita and all.

Meanwhile, Amita was trying her hardest not to look at Yin. Every time Amita met Yin's eyes, she would feel a bubble of laughter threatening to explode. Normally this wouldn't be such a bad thing; however, from the glare Yin had being throwing her, Amita decided that she did not want to risk it. An angry Yin is a dangerous Yin…and a dangerous Yin would only end badly for everyone around her. Looking everywhere but at Yin, Amita found her eyes fell upon the broom lying next to her feet. Some say it looks old, others say it look ancient, either way, Amita really didn't care how old the broom looks…she just know, she never want to ride on it, period.

Broom, what you know of it and how to use it…discard them now. They will not sever any purpose to this lesson. This lesson, on brooms, is solely on how to handle them, and how to fly on them. Yes, you heard it right…we are going to ride on the brooms… and we are going to fly.

Any sane person would have told you crazy. Any normal person would think you are off your rockers. Your friends will think you are joking, and your family would question your mental health. As for Amita and Yin? Well, they just think how they can build a barn fire with those brooms.

Glancing at Yin nervously, Amita gave a slight smile. "It could be worst right?"

In response, Yin state blankly, "I'm afraid of heights,"

A moment of silence followed. Amita groaned. Great, just what she needed to hear.

The nearby Golden Trios, Draco, and Blaise snickered softly. This turn of event promises entertainment.

* * *

Oliver Wood walked among his students with confident. He is to instruct without aid. Staring at the boys and girls in front of him, he felt a sense of dread as his eyes landed upon Yin.

As if the girl could felt his eyes upon her, Yin turned to face the rapidly paling Oliver.

"You!" she hissed. Oliver flinched. Oh boy, this can't be good.

Ignoring Yin's accusing hisses, Oliver shouted to the class, "Ok, I'm sure that most you know how to do this," many heads nodded or snorted in response, "However, I," Oliver jabbed a finger proudly at his puffed chest, "am going to teach you how to do it the professionally way."

A loud cheer erupted from the resident Gryffindors at Oliver's right while silent and indianite scowls from the Slytherins greeted him on the left.

Pretending not to notice the dismay from the snakes, Oliver continued. "Alright, everyone up in the air now."

One by one, everyone eagerly took their brooms into the air until only Amita and Yin remained.

Yin shook her head in a definite "no" when Oliver raised a brow to her. There is no way in the seven pits of hell is she going to get on that thing and fly it. No way, no how.

Walking toward the two remaining girls, Oliver gave them a questioning look, "What's the matter?" he inquired.

Yin glared at him darkly, "What do you think it's the matter? You are asking me to fly on a broom; a broom? Do you not understand the laws of physics?"

Oliver stared blankly at the enraged girl before him. "Um…what law?"

Before Yin could start her insults, Amita stepped in, explaining their situation. "You see Mr. Wood," Amtia fidgeted uncomfortably, "we are new here and well…we don't know how to fly on brooms."

"How do you play Quidditch then?" Oliver asked.

"We don't," Yin stated bluntly.

Oliver blinked. "You don't?"

"We don't," Yin repeated.

"As in you don't play Quidditch on brooms are you don't play Quidditch at all?" Wood held his breath. He fears the reply.

Yin glared at the idiot of a teacher before her. "We don't," she growled out, "play this Quidditch game of yours and we don't play any sports on brooms either!"

"I see…" Oliver winced. How could anyone not play Quidditch!

Amita sighed amusingly, "So what are we going to do now?"

"Now," Oliver declared fiercely, determined to teach these poor girls the joy of Quidditch, "I am going to do what I was hired to do; teach you!"

Yin and Amita groaned. Yup, they defiantly want to burn those stupid brooms now.

Maneuvering Amita and Yin to stand side-by-side, Oliver instructed the girls to hold their hands above their brooms.

While both hesitate, Amita followed Oliver's instructions as Yin just stared skeptically at her broom.

"Now say 'up'," Wood demonstrated, and much to the astonishment of both girls, the boom complied – flying into Oliver's waiting hand. "Now you try."

Amita nodded and shouted "up!" The broom shook a bit but remained on the ground.

"That's not bad," Oliver encouraged," Why don't' you try now, Ms. Chen?"

Yin turned her eyes upon Oliver. "No," she said impassively, "magic or not, I'm not riding on a broom."

Oliver frowned.

Amita shifted nervously; give it to Yin to be stubborn…

"Oh, come on, Yin," Amita tugged at the Chinese girl. "Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not," Yin snapped. "It's just not possible. The laws of physics do not permit such thing."

"So? Magic goes against every law we know," Amita argued.

"I don't care," Yin hissed. "It's not safe!"

By this time, everyone had landed around the girls and watch with great amusement at the free entertainment.

"Now, Ms. Chen," Oliver tried to reason. "It's perfectly safe to fly on -,"

"Right, and are you telling me that no one every got injured in this class?" Yin challenged.

"Well, no, that's not what I mean-," Oliver quarreled.

"Oh, then you admit that someone had gotten hurt and it's dangerous to fly on these things,"

"Yes! No! I mean…" Oliver tried to protest but Yin wouldn't hear it.

"There you go, you said it; it's dangerous so there is no way that I'm going to say 'Up' and go -," Yin ranted.

However, in between Yin's ranting, the broom which lay motionless upon her feet reacted to Yin's "up" and flew right into her hand.

Yin stared at the object with shock.

Oliver took the moment of shock to his advantage, and ushered at Yin. "Well, it seems you are going to go up, flying that broom."

"What?" Yin snapped toward Oliver. "No way, I'm not doing it!"

No giving Yin another chance to protest, Oliver hurtled Yin onto the broom, mount the broom himself and took off, his arm wrapped securely around Yin's waist as he took the Chinese girl into the sky.

"AAHHHHH!" Yin screeched. "I'M GOING TO KILLLLL YOU!"

Her fearful and angry screams filled the field, intertwined with Oliver's laughter.

"Well," Amita smirked, "That's one way to get her up there…and it seems safe enough too!"

* * *

**Chapter 11: Something Comes This Way**

Yin doesn't know what it is, but something is up. Amita had been extremely jumpy over the last two hours, and knowing Amita, something bad is going to happen.

Amita felt it; a dark and evil thing is approaching. Shaking slightly, Amita threw a glance at Yin trying to warn her of the danger that is heading their way. However, Yin only replied with a confused looked and a flicker of concern for Amtia. Amita sighed, it as not all unexpected. After all, Amita and Yin was both from a different branch of Eastern magic, Amita was Indian and Yin was Chinese; they had never worked together before. Sure they were great friends, and know all of their little inside jokes, but when it comes to communicating wordlessly…it was very difficult.

Unable to leave her housemate as of yet, Amita sat before Professor McGonagall, trying her best to concentrate on her given task: turning a piece of wood into a bunny.

* * *

Yin didn't like the wood. It's not like she haven't transfigure something before.

It was so hard to turn something into another. However, it had always have been the same components. Yin could turn a pile of sand into glass or clay pottery. She could turn a tree into a house, rock into statue, water into ice and so forth. But never, never before did she have to turn a piece of wood into a live bunny. It's wrong, it's different. And not only does it goes against logic and science, but it also goes against nature as well.

Professor McGonagall glanced at the two girls in the back with curiously. Despite the fact that the two girls are new to Hogwarts, it certainly does not explain why they could not keep up with the class. Have the girls never perform transfigure before?

Walking silent toward the work-concentrated girls, Professor McGonagall asked softly, "Is there a problem?"

Both Amita and Yin jumped a bit from their task; startled.

"N-no not really," Amita flushed at her irregular transformed wood.

"Ms. Chen?" the cat professor turned toward Yin.

Yin shrugged a bit and replied. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Ms. Chen?" McGonagall questioned.

"I don't understand in general. How do you transform a nonliving object into living?" Yin looked up at the professor. "We are different from this piece of wood because we are living. Life can not be created by a mere flick of a wrist. The component in which allows one object to another is imbalance. Water can be transformed into ice because both fluids contain air and water molecules. However a dead piece of wood does not have what a live bunny have: life. It's like trying to raise the dead." Yin explained.

McGonagall looked startled by Yin's reasoning. She had never questioned or viewed it like that before. McGonagall had simply looked at the end results.

"I see what you are struggling with; however, that's transfigure. You must just simply will the object to change through magic," the professor replied uncertainly.

"You mean as in an illusion then?" Yin asked innocently.

"An illusion?"

Yin nodded, "An illusion, it's not really transformed, but we will it to act and look like what we wish it to be. So if I was to chop the bunny in halves, there would not be any blood or galore; just two halves of a bunny perfectly, like cutting a piece of wood in half."

Professor McGonagall nodded numbly at the example. "I supposed…."

Yin grinned brightly, "Oh, if it's in that case, ok then." With a flicker of her wrist, the piece of wood became a perfectly live bunny.

Amita followed Yin's example and turned her wood perfectly into a fuzzy brown one.

"Is that good enough?" Amita grinned.

The shocked Professor could only nodded in response. No one had very manage to transfigure an object in one go. Besides her, Hermione bushel in jealousy.

Suddenly the two live rabbits sprang from the girls' desk. The grounds shook. Someone or something had broken the wards of Hogwarts.

Yin and Amita looked at each other before running out the door, unheeding the screams of the students or teachers; they are ready to do what they were hired to do: protect the students and the school.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Battlefield **

Yin didn't even bother to see who her attacker was; there is no need. Her job was clear: eliminate the threat. She never questioned her instinct, she never bother to question her methods; it was a waste of precious time, especially when everywhere you turn is a battlefield.

Dodging a cure that was hurled from behind her, Yin spins as she brought her blades down onto her opponent, cutting the person in halves. Yin force herself from wincing as red blood splattered her face.

Never once hesitating, Yin was on the offense again, attacking other enemies.

As more red fluids splattered upon her; blades, Yin faintly declared in the back of her mind, are too messy for her liking.

* * *

Amita avoid any eye contact with her victims. Although it's her job, although her enemies are anything but innocent and nice, Amita couldn't help but feel ill and guilty for her actions. Somewhere out there, someone is losing a father, a mother, a love one; and Amita knew that she was the one who cause the lost.

Carefully looking away from the field, in the safety of her hidden place, Amita began to chant.

"Vishnu, Shiva, Shakti,

I ask you for your guidance,

I ask you for your wisdom,

I ask you for your protection,

**Aum!**

**Swastika!**

**Sri Yantra!**"

The earth below began to tremble as water from the lake began to rise; the sky darkens as lightning flashes…..

…..bodies in black and red hit the ground effortlessly…..

Amita's call had been answered.

* * *

It was a full-blown battlefield, something Hermione never thought to face in her lifetime. Despite that fact that the wizard world is at war, Hermione was rather sheltered from the darker side of the war. Even though the young witch and her friends had been on some amazing adventures, everything falls pale in comparison of the danger down upon the Hogwart's ground.

It was sick, it was bloody, it was war.

For every curse that was thrown, countless of lifeless bodies fell upon the ground by Yin's needles, chains, and blades. For every hex that was uttered, dozens by the number were attacked by strong winds, rain, and lightening Amita had summoned. One step advancing toward Hogwarts, hundreds when down.

It wasn't until the grounds of Hogwarts were half covered with death eaters' bodies did the battle begun to crease. Seeing there is no victory or luck, the Dark Lord's army fell back, leaving the two warriors and the teachers standing.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Aftermath**

"What were you thinking?" Professor McGonagall screeched at the two girls in front of her; one covered in red while the other in water. "Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have been killed!"

All the members of the Phoenix: Bill, Charlie, Gorge, Fred, the professor, and including Oliver, gathered in Dumbledore's office, hearing Professor McGonagall chew the two eastern girls out.

Amita yawned slightly at the lecture she was given. She was not in the mood for it. Glaring darkly at the room full of scowling adults, Amita growled coldly, losing all her bright, cheery, and nice look, taking on a more courageous and commanding perspective, "Look we were only doing what we were told to do, you make the contract with us and if you think I want to be here, you're wrong. You hired us so suck it up!"

The room fell silence. No one had expected Amita to talk like that, she had always been rather meek and shy before.

Finally it was Dumbledore who broke the silence. "I understand Ms. Abha that you are merely doing your job; however you must understand you are children!"

Yin snorted. "Right and you are Santa Clause." Yin's sarcastic streak began to peak out, not fully out of her battle mode.

Although not may people know this, both Amita and Yin loved sarcasm. However, Yin more so than Amita.

"Now see here, Missy," Mad-Eye Moody hissed, "You don't know what you are getting yourself into."

Yin bared her sharp fangs and smirked, "And I don't suppose the killings I have done hinted nothing at what I know, huh?"

Moody shuttered, "What, you…you did that?"

"No, they just all suddenly got shredded into pieces…,"

The members of the Phoenix glared.

"Just who are you?" Charlie asked.

Yin smirked, "Your worst nightmare!"

Hidden under the safety of the invisibility cloak, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Blasie and Draco, who insisted on coming and somehow had convinced the Gryffindor Dorks into letting them, didn't doubt Yin's answer. Especially since she was covered in blood…and due to the glint in her eyes…promising pain and death.

Unknown to everyone in the room, except for Amita, Yin was just acting…and in fact, she felt rather sick. Yin always was afraid of blood…..


End file.
